


Lee Jihoon's Special Gift

by xuchelsy



Category: Jicheol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuchelsy/pseuds/xuchelsy
Summary: Everybody is curious about Jihoon's gift to Seungcheol and when he answered, he mean it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lee Jihoon's Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Jicheol PH 30 Day prompt challenge - Day 28 Gift Entry. 
> 
> i wasn't able to think of a good title because ----- i dont even know why askkajsaiw  
> anwwww pls pardon my skills im not a pro i just wanna participate and show my love to jicheollll so much (like a debt hahaha). HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA kidding. 
> 
> pls enjoy & be friends with me on twt : @areumhwan_

_As usual, jihoon was locked inside his studio busy clicking on his equipment’s. They are not in rush but jihoon still does his work for he never find doing music boring or burden at all. After few more clicks he is now done and is waiting for the files to be uploaded and be sent to their producing partners for reviews and suggestions. He picked up his company phone only to see numerous messages from their group chat and posts from weverse. Among all the notifications Jihoon chose to look at his weverse notifications._

_He started scrolling through the posts only to find himself laughing and feeling relaxed, carats never fail to make him happy. They really are his happiness together with Seventeen and specially his other half, Seungcheol. He commented on some posts, replied to other members comments as well but there is this one post that seem to take his attention and made him think for a while._

_[A/N; the weverse post abt what is his gift to seungcheol]_

_Everybody knows that he and Seungcheol isn’t exchanging gifts but they really do. On Seungcheol’s last birthday he gave him a watch. He doesn’t like matching it with him, he likes it more when he sees how it fits seungcheol’s ‘rich’ aura. He already ordered his gift for seungcheol this year and its set to be delivered tomorrow, its seungcheol’s birthday yet Jihoon feels excited too._

_He clicked on the fan’s post to reply, he was thinking whether he’d tell them or not, but instead with a smile he chose to reply ‘my heart’. He bets that in not less than 5 mins he will receive a call and later on- he did._

_[A/N ; Left Seungcheol – Right Jihoon ]_

My Cherrycoups

_Calling …_

_[0:00]_

_“excuse me mr. lee jihoon but what was that?”_

_“what?”_

_“I know what are you doing, Stop pouting”_

_“How do you know I am pouting?”_

_“why does it sound like we are not_

_dating each other for years already??”_

_“ahhh hoonie you know me so well”_

_“you don’t fail to make me feel special”_

_“hahahahahaha twice I feel specialll ~”_

_“wow nice joke there hoonie”_

_“whatever”_

_“I bet you just rolled your eyes”_

_“should I tell you what you told_

_me earlier or nah?”_

_“hoonie …”_

_“hahahahaha anyway,_

_why did you called me?”_

_“I saw your post hon”_

_“and I miss you”_

_“You managed to be active on weverse but_

_you cannot reply to your boyfriend who’s been waiting for you”_

_“are you done already? Can I pick you up now?”_

_“hello are you still there?”_

_“uhm yes, I’m fixing my stuffs don’t hang up”_

_“okay love”_

**_Jihoon wasn’t really getting his stuffs ready but instead prepares the cake he brought for Seungcheol earlier and fixes his studio before he could tell seungcheol to pick him up._ **

_“Where are you though?”_

_“I’ve been waiting for you in the lobby hoonie”_

_“oh really?”_

_“it’s been 2 exact hours since I started waiting for you, you weren’t even checking_

_my texts if I can go in there and wait for you there because its lonely down here”_

_“oh, I see I’m sorry love”_

_“nahhh, waiting for you will always be_

_Worth it”_

_“hahahahaha whatever, come here. Pick me up”_

_Call ended._

_Right after Jihoon ended their call he lit up the candles and held up the cake in his hands while still sitting at his swivel chair, he knows seungcheol is even running towards the studio because he’s always like that when its time for him to pick jihoon up from work._

_The door opened wide and revealed a shocked seungcheol at the doorway._

_“Happy Birthday” Jihoon greeted his lover with a smile. He stood up and walked towards Seungcheol who let himself in the studio smiling widely at Jihoon._

_“I said it already, I am going to give you my heart” jihoon said looking at the heart shaped cake then to Seungcheol’s eye._

_“hoonie … thankyou” Seungcheol answered, he wanted to hug the younger but jihoon still has the cake on his hands_

_“Come on, make a wish” jihoon move the cake closer to Seungcheol and the other clasped his hands and closed his eyes. And after few seconds he blew his candles Jihoon sets the cake down on the table to hug Seungcheol._

_This is jihoon’s favorite time of the day, the time he is able to spend with seungcheol privately and intimately. He tightens his hug to seungcheol and the other smiles how sweet jihoon is to him right now._

_“Tired?” seungcheol asked jihoon before he press kisses on jihoon’s hair_

_“nope, I just miss you too” jihoon answered._

_Jihoon looked up to Seungcheol, he held the his cheeks to pull him to a kiss which Seungcheol happily complied._

_Their kiss is always light, it was always slow. They love how they are able to make each other feel the warmth and their love between unspoken words. Everything seems to fall right in place when they’re in each other’s arms, no judgements, no harm, just peace and happiness._

_They both smiled as they parted their lips, the silence in the room isn’t heavy but is warm that it feels like home. Jihoon is with his home._

_“You are the most wonderful gift I ever received jihoon” Seungcheol whispered._

_“I’m glad then” jihoon answered._

_Indeed, he is Seungcheol’s favorite blessing, not just his heart, but Jihoon’s existence._


End file.
